La Casa Malfoy
by iloverodney
Summary: Traducción. Un visitante inesperado del futuro hace que Lucius cambie completamente su forma de pensar. Incluso haciendo que acepte a Harry Potter como yerno. one-shot. AU


Esta es una traducción de la historia de dpiloff, en un oneshot, y aunque tiene una secuela no está terminada y dpiloff dejo de escribir y retiro todas sus historias. Espero que les guste. Todos los errores son míos ya que no tengo beta.

**La Casa Malfoy**

Lucius, Lord del Clan y Mansión Malfoy, Duque de Wiltshire por no mencionar segundo al mando de los mortífagos y Maestro Supremo de las Artes Oscuras, tomo delicadamente un sorbo de su café. Ignorando el hecho de que el café es algo muggle. Después de todo, era bueno que los futuros esclavos del mundo mágico supieran hacer crecer las cosas que eran realmente necesarias.

Lucius levanto la mirada de su periódico cuando hubo un repentino destello es su estudio. Cuando el destello se aclaro, un niño pequeño con cabello rubio claro estaba sentado en el medio del piso, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Era claro para Lucius que el niño era un Malfoy ¿pero quién era él? Y porque era desconocido para Lucius.

El niño levanto la vista y finalmente registró que estaba con alguien más. Los ojos del niño se abrieron y dijo entre sollozos "Usted…usted es Lucius Malfoy." El niño estaba controlando su llanto mientras miraba asombrado.

Lucius levanto una ceja. "Así es. ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?"

El niño se paro del piso. "Alexander Draconus Malfoy, señor."

Lucius frunció el ceño. Un nombre desconocido. "¿Quiénes son tus padres?"

El niño trago y respondió. "Severus Lucius Malfoy y Patricia Anne Malfoy antes Morgan."

Lucius se sobo el mentón. Al parecer este 'Severus Lucius' era probablemente el heredero de su hijo. "Dime. Por casualidad es tu abuelo Draco Malfoy."

El niño asintió. "Si señor. Draco es mi grand-père, bueno uno de ellos."

Lucius ladeo la cabeza. "¿Quien es tu otro abuelo por mi lado?" ¿Acaso el niño implicaba que Draco había tomado un hombre por pareja? Quizás Parkinson….

"Harry James Malfoy antes Potter-Black."

Las cejas de Lucius se levantaron hasta el cielo. ¿Potter? ¿Porque su hijo desearía un mestizo? Además ¿acaso esto no implicaba que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado? "¿Y donde están tus padres y abuelos?"

Podía notar que el niño estaba luchando para contener las lágrimas. "Mi grand-père y mi abuelo están viajando. Papá y Mamá están…" entonces el niño comenzó a llorar… "estaban en la mansión cuando los hombre malos vinieron…Mamá me envió aquí."

Lucius con rapidez tomo al niño en sus brazos. Aunque muchos los consideraban un hombre frio, la familia era todo para él. "¿Y quiénes son esos hombre malos?" le preguntó al niño que tendría unos cinco o seis años.

"Papá dijo que eran de la Orden…"

Lucius siseo. ¡La Orden del Fénix! ¡Como se atrevían! Lucius miro al niño. "Alexander. ¿Crees que puedes ser un niño valiente por mi?"

El niño asintió. "Si señor."

Lucius le sonrió. "Excelente. ¡Harpy!" un elfo apareció. "Ve en busca de mi esposa y tráela aquí."

Narcissa rápidamente entro al estudio y levanto una ceja en señal de pregunta al ver al pequeño niño rubio. Lucius rápidamente le explico todo y se giro a hablarle al niño. "Alexander. Esta es tu bisabuela Narcissa Malfoy. Quiero que te quedes con ella mientras yo voy a tu tiempo a lidiar con los enemigos."

El niño parpadeo. "Pero señor, papá dice que viajar en el tiempo…"

Lucius sonrió. "Estoy seguro que tu padre está completamente justificado en su preocupaciones. Sin embargo, ¿sabes cuál es la ley más importante de los Malfoy?"

El niño pensó con cuidado. "Um.. ¿Familia primero y para siempre?"

Lucius le alboroto el cabello. "Bien dicho. Eres muy inteligente. Por la familia un Malfoy desafiaría al mismísimo Merlín. Ahora, mientras no estoy, tú eres el Lord de la Mansión. Es tu responsabilidad mantener segura a tu bisabuela. Está claro joven Lord Alexander."

El niño asintió y le dio un saludo. "¡Si señor!"

Lucius le dio una sonrisa final al niño. Le hizo un gesto de cabeza a su esposa, y se dirigió a la habitación de los rituales. Enfocándose en la magia residual de su bisnieto, rápidamente ubico el tiempo del niño. Murmurando un largo encantamiento en la lengua antigua, Lucius lanzo el hechizo solo conocido por los Malfoy y solo usado en las circunstancias más directas. Vino el destello y luego todo se aclaro.

La primera cosa que oyó Lucius fue un hechizo y gritos. Podía oler humo. Obviamente, parte de la Mansión estaba en llamas. Saliendo de la habitación, Lucius apenas evito un hechizo de un mago vestido de rojo. Lucius bufo y saco su varita. "¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lucius pasó sobre el mago muerto y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a derecha e izquierda a los obvios invasores. Pronto Lucius encontró su camino a la habitación que servía como estudio en su tiempo. Lucius tomo una fracción de segundo para analizar la escena. Un mago herido con el típico cabello rubio Malfoy estaba inconsciente, su varita suelta en su mano. Una hermosa bruja rubia estaba tratando de ponerlo tras un sillón mientras lanzaba un escudo.

Lucius miro a los tres magos atacantes y salto a la habitación. "¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!" luego se giro hacia el mago sobreviviente. Por el cabello. "Ah, un Weasley."

El pelirrojo trago en seco. "¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Tu peor pesadilla. ¡Expeliarmus!" el mago voló hacia la pared mientras su varita llego a la mano expectante de Lucius. Lucius con rapidez partió la varita por la mitad. Se acerco al mago y entrecerró los ojos. "Entonces. ¿Cuántos traidores a la sangre quedan en mi mansión?"

El pelirrojo parpadeo. "¿Tu mansión?"

"No preguntare de nuevo." El mago solo parpadeo. Lucius gruño. "¡CRUCIO!" el pelirrojo grito en agonía. Lucius levanto la maldición. "Quizás no estás consciente del peligro en el que te encuentras. Permíteme presentarme. Soy Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Duque de Wiltshire."

El mago abrió los ojos muy grandes. "¡Tu…tu… tu eres un mortífago!"

Lucius sonrió de medio lado. "No soy solo un mortífago, soy el segundo al mando del Señor Oscuro. No estoy seguro de lo que sabes sobre los mortífagos pero déjame asegurarte que la realidad es mil veces peor que tus pesadillas. Se mas magia oscura de lo que podrías soñar. No es mi intención jactarme, pero se por lo menos mil maneras diferentes de mantenerte en complete agonía por el resto de tu vida. Por ejemplo…"

Un hechizo púrpura le dio al mago en la parte media de su cuerpo y sangre comenzó a manchar su túnica. Lucius lanzo otro hechizo para cauterizar la herida. "Te he quitado el testículo izquierdo. Te sugiero que comiences a hablar a menos que quieras ser un eunuco."

Como tenía planeado, el mago entrego la información que Lucius quería. Lucius rápidamente lo mato y fue a lidiar con los magos que quedaban en la mansión. Una voz lo detuvo.

"¿Mi Lord?"

Lucius se giro con rapidez. "Ah Asumo que usted es la esposa de mi nieto, ¿Patricia?"

Ella asintió. "Si mi Lord. ¿Puedo preguntarle por mi hijo?"

"Está bien y seguro. Cuando este asunto termine, lo traeré a su tiempo. ¿Su marido mi Lady?"

Ella lo miro. "He atendido sus lesiones. Su cabeza recibió un fuerte golpe, pero nuestra medimaga estará aquí pronto."

Lucius asintió. "Muy bien. Ahora, con su perdón, debo lidiar con nuestros enemigos restantes." Lucius marcho y se encargo de los restantes miembros de la Orden. Resultaron ser bastante incompetentes lo que llevaba al asunto de como habían entrado a la mansión.

Lucius volvió al estudio donde su nieto había terminado de ser atendido. Severus lo miro y sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Abuelo?"

Lucius asintió. "Así es. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Severus parpadeó y miro a su esposa. "Por favor dime que no lo hiciste."

Para su crédito, Patricia siseo y defendió su posición. "¿Preferirías que nuestro hijo estuviera muerto? ¡Habían muchos!"

Severus cerró los ojos. "Quizás tenias razón."

Lucius aclaro su garganta y hablo. "Lo que quisiera saber es como pasaron las protecciones familiares."

Severus lo miro avergonzado. "Fue mi culpa Abuelo. Estaba tratando de prevenir la próxima guerra e invite a alguien que creí era razonable por el floo. Fuimos traicionados y todos los demás entraron por el floo. Estaban buscando la vieja librería."

Lucius siseo. "¡FAMILIA PRIMERO Y PARA SIEMPRE! Tu jamás debes poner tu familia en riesgo, ¡Nunca!" Lucius se froto los ojos. "Quizás te gustaría comenzar del principio."

Severus parecía que iba a objetar cuando su esposa puso su mano sobre la suya. "Tu Abuelo tiene razón. Errores que han lastimado a la familia pueden ser corregidos…"

Severus negó con la cabeza. "Pero la línea del tiempo…"

Patricia levanto una ceja. "¿De verdad crees que esta es mejor?"

Severus miro en sus ojos y con reluctancia accedió. "Abuelo, lo que voy a decirte va en contra de todas mis convicciones sobre interferir con el tiempo. Sin embargo ambos tienen razón. Familia primero y para siempre. Bueno, por favor toma en cuenta que lo que aprendí, lo aprendí de historias que Padre y Papá me contaron."

"Supongo que todo comenzó hace como cuarenta y cinco años atrás, cuando Padre y Papá estaban en quinto año en Hogwarts. No estoy seguro cuanto Alex te dijo pero mi papá es Harry Potter."

Lucius asintió. "Si, y estoy curioso sobre eso. ¿Porque mi hijo se casaría con un mestizo?"

Severus negó con la cabeza. "Papá no es mestizo. Su madre, Lily, en realidad era la hija perdida de la casa Trent. Durante su quinto año, la llamada Luz lo mantenía desinformado y básicamente lo trataban como un arma. El Director en ese tiempo lo había obligado a tomar lecciones de Occlumencia de Severus Snape, por quien soy nombrado. Supuestamente, era para que Harry pudiera bloquear su mente del Señor Oscuro."

Lucius asintió. Su Severus, el que consideraba un hermano en todo menos sangre, le había contado que lo habían obligado a enseñarle al mocoso.

"Con lo que el Director no conto fue que Harry dejo de lado su desprecio por su más odiado profesor y puso su mejor esfuerzo en aprender muy bien sus lecciones. Impresionado, Severus Snape comenzó a enseñarle a Harry otras cosas, incluida etiqueta y costumbres sangrepura. Esto llevo a que Harry buscara consejo de su padrino, Sirius Black. Resulta que Lord Black sospechaba hace tiempo sobre ciertas cosas del lado de la Luz e insistió que su ahijado solicitara un examen de herencia a los Goblins. Esto le permitiría clamar el titulo de Lord Potter al igual que sus bóvedas familiares."

Lucius asintió y aunque estaba un poco asombrado. La ley requiere que los herederos huérfanos sean presentados a los Goblin de Gringotts en su onceavo cumpleaños. De seguro Dumbledore no se arriesgaría a las penalidades por violar una de las más antiguas leyes sangrepura.

"El examen revelo que Harry Potter no solo era el heredero de las Casas Potter y Black sino que también era el heredero de la Casa Trent por su madre. Los registros no solo demostraron que Dumbledore logro de alguna manera que lo declaran guardián mágico de Harry Potter pero había logrado hacer lo mismo con su madre Lily Potter durante su tiempo. Uso su autoridad para vaciar las bóvedas Trent y estaba en proceso de hacer lo mismo con las bóvedas Potter. Se especulo que Dumbledore estaba tras el secuestro de su madre cuando era una bebé, pero no habían pruebas. Sin embargo no se podía ignorar el hecho que Dumbledore había eliminado una fortuna sangrepura en directa violación con la ley. También, al menos, esto mostraba que Dumbledore sabía de la verdadera historia familiar de Lily Potter."

Harry Potter con rapidez clamo los títulos de Lord Potter y Trent y luego se dirigió al Ministerio para presentar cargos. El idiota de Fudge estaba más que encantado de que El-Niño-Que-Vivió estuviera desafiando a Dumbledore y solicitaron de inmediato el arresto del viejo. Nunca encontraron a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, poco después de esto encontraron muerto a Lord Black, sugiriendo venganza de parte de Dumbledore.

Aunque Lord Black se había preparado bien. Él había dejado una lista de personas donde Harry podría ir sin reservas. En la lista estaba la familia Zabini. Tradicionalmente neutrales en disputas entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, aceptaron a Harry y lo escondieron muy bien, justo a tiempo. Debido a sus acciones en contra de Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix se volvió en contra de Harry Potter."

Lucius pensó un momento. Eso significa… "¿Él se unió con el Señor Oscuro?"

Severus negó con la cabeza. "No. Harry jamás se uniría con el asesino de sus padres además, el Señor Oscuro a estas alturas estaba bastante loco. Por favor no te ofendas Abuelo. Yo se que tu eres un leal mortífago pero debes entender que el señor Oscuro solo utilizó a los Malfoy y cuando ya no fuimos útiles, él te asesino a ti y a la abuela."

Lucius abrió los ojos bien grandes. "¿Fuimos traicionados por el Señor Oscuro?"

Severus asintió. "Si. Por lo que Padre ha dicho, el Señor Oscuro ya no se preocupaba de asegurar el mundo mágico contra los muggles y preservar nuestras tradiciones. El solo quería crear caos y muerte. De acuerdo a Padre, trataste de enfocarlo en las metas principales. El Señor Oscuro pronto se canso de ti pero te mantenía alrededor por acceso a tu dinero. Aunque todo llego a un punto crítico cuando él demandó que presentaras a tu esposa e hijo para diversión de los mortífagos."

Lucius aferro su bastón con furia. Familia primero y para siempre. Severus asintió. "Sí, se paso de la raya contigo. Lograste mandar a Draco a un lugar seguro pero tú y la abuela murieron en la batalla resultante." Severus suspiro. "Los años siguientes por lo que entiendo fueron bastante difíciles. Una batalla a tres bandos comenzó entre las fuerza de la Luz, las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro y el Nuevo lado de los Grises comandados por Padre."

"Para sorpresa de todos, Harry Potter recibió su herencia mágica en su cumpleaños número dieciséis en vez del diecisiete." Severus miro a un asombrado Lucius. "¿Supongo que crees que yo soy el resultado de Padre y Papá usando una poción de embarazo?"

Lucius asintió. "Eso asumí, pero que tiene que ver esto con la herencia mágica prematura de Potter?"

Severus se acerco a él. "Todo. Papá es un portador."

Lucius abrió los ojos muy grandes. Los portadores eran capaces de concepción natural y tradicionalmente producían hijos muy poderosos. También eran muy raros, 1 en cada 10000. "Entonces él no podría pelear porque la violencia…"

"Es inaceptable para un portador. Sí, papá es prácticamente incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo. Él depende enormemente de la protección de Padre. Así que él nunca se convertiría en lo que esos idiotas de la Orden querían que fuera. Aunque no importo. Los hechizos y rituales que revivieron al Señor Oscuro eran muy pobres. Cuando Papá recibió su herencia mágica, hubo un intercambio de magia tan poderoso entre la conexión que compartían que El señor Oscuro fue destruido. Avery Nott tomo control de los mortífagos pero sin el señor Oscuro, no tuvieron dirección y se convirtieron en simples delincuentes."

Lucius estaba sacando cálculos con rapidez. "En mi tiempo, Draco y Potter están en quinto año. Si el Señor Oscuro muere en el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Potter, entonces…"

Severus asintió. "Lamentablemente. Tu y la abuela fueron asesinados el 5 de mayo de 1995." Le dio a su Abuelo un momento para componerse y continúo su historia. "Padre estuvo moviéndose bastante en los años después de sus muertes. Él y el tío Severus lucharon en muchas batallas y reunieron aliados. Fue en su cumpleaños número dieciocho que Padre se encontró en la casa de los Zabini en Florencia, donde se reunió con su antiguo némesis. Padre me dijo que quedo muy asombrado con los cambios que había sufrido Papá y quedo hipnotizado con la belleza en la que se había convertido. Se enamoro rápidamente." Severus comenzó a sonrojarse.

Patricia sonrió. "En realidad aun están muy enamorados. Es sorprendente el nivel de atención que se entregan mutuamente. Severus esta avergonzado simplemente porque a menudo olvidan cerrar la habitación."

Lucius sonrió de medio lado. "Si ayuda, Draco nos ha pillado a Narcissa y a mi antes."

Ante esto Severus murmuro. "¡Malos pensamientos! Los abuelos no tienen sexo. Malos pensamientos."

Lucius se enderezo. "Oh pero te aseguro que si lo hacemos." Sintió lastima de su avergonzado nieto. "estabas contando."

"Ah sí. Bueno Padre y Papá se casaron con rapidez y yo fui el resultado. Sin embargo, la Orden los ataco poco después de mi nacimiento y Harry fue alcanzado con un hechizo de infertilidad."

Lucius siseo. Eso era más que inmoral era una sentencia automática en Azkaban ya que ponía al portador en un riesgo extremo ya que estaban destinados por naturaleza a procrear niños. "Por Merlín…"

Severus asintió. "Cierto. Esos fueron tiempos oscuros. Padre tenía que estar pendiente para evitar que papá se suicidara. El último intento fue como hace treinta años atrás cuando yo entre a Hogwarts. Los siguientes siete años fueron una vigilancia constante de Papá por parte de Padre y sus amigos. No fue hasta que conocí a Patricia y comenzamos a tener hijos que Papá comenzó a mejorar. Alexander es nuestro octavo hijo. Siempre que haya un pequeño alrededor, Papá está bien. Aun así sufre de severa depresión, y esa es la razón por la que Padre lo llevo de vacaciones. Ver cosas nuevas lo ayuda."

"Con el ataque de la Orden comenzó la Guerra entre los de la Luz y los Grises. Sin embargo, Padre no podía hacer mucho mientras trataba de mantener vivo a papá. Eventualmente se firmo un armisticio y una delicada paz se mantuvo hasta ahora. Los problemas aun están allí pero son ignorados por ambos lados. Sin mencionar que los mortífagos que quedan aun andan por ahí causando problemas al azar."

Lucius se puso a pensar. El futuro no funcionaba bien para su familia. De acuerdo a Severus, el Señor Oscuro pronto desaparecería pero también lo harían él y su esposa, dejando a Draco a cargo de la preservación de la familia. Lucius conocía muy bien a su hijo. Draco tenía una mente directa. Podría pelear una guerra o cuidar a su esposo enfermo pero no podría hacer las dos cosas. Sin mencionar que Draco no tenía la misma sangre fría que Lucius. Esto no significaba que Lucius no amara mucho a su hijo, sin embargo, reconocía el hecho de que había líneas que Draco no cruzaría. Lucius no tenía el mismo problema.

"¿Así que pronto el Señor Oscuro me pedirá a mis esposa e hijo como putas?" Lucius levanto la mirada. "Mucho de lo que me has dicho sobre el Señor Oscuro no me sorprende. Él no es el mismo mago de años atrás. Bien, que me maldiga a mi mismo si permito que esto suceda. Si los Malfoy van a guiar un nuevo bando en este conflicto, me encargare de ver que, Grises dices que se llaman, no solo sobrevivan sino que ganen. También me aseguraré de que tengas muchos hermanos para tener a Po.. .quiero decir Harry feliz."

Lucius le dio a la pareja un abrazo y les prometió enviar a su hijo pronto.

De vuelta en su tiempo después de enviar al niño al suyo, Lucius termino de contarle la historia a su esposa.

"¿Y ahora que Lucius?"

Él le apretó la mano. "Quiero que te encargues de que los elfos preparen el Chateau Malfoy. Las protecciones sanguíneas familiares son más potentes allí que aquí en la mansión. Sin mencionar que el terreno es inubicable. Llevaremos a la familia allí. Mientras tanto, yo tengo que hacer algunas llamadas."

Ambos se marcharon a sus tareas. Lucius comenzó con la llamada más importante de todas…

Sirius Black apareció en las llamas… "¿Qué diablos quieres Malfoy?"

"Lord Black, debo hablar sobre un asunto de familia y la preservación de su heredero. Para probar mis intenciones, yo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy juro por mi magia que rechazo al Señor Oscuro. Además juro por mi magia y mi vida que todo lo que voy a contar es la verdad."

Sirius parpadeo. "¿Un asunto de familia y mi heredero? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Familia primero y por siempre. Recientemente he recibido una información que…."

El Fin


End file.
